In The Dark OF Night
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: I never let it show on the outside, but each time, I always wondered, would he come? JohnBobby Slash Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Are Bobby and John screwing in the movies? No? Yeah, see that's a pretty clear indication that I don't own them.

**AN:** This is another one of my JohnBobby fics, and a standalone, yay, lol. I have another one posted… and more should hopefully follow.

I hope you like, reviews are love!!

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

In The Dark Of Night

It was late at night, just like it always was.

Leaning up against a tree, I lifted the cigarette to my lips, taking a long drag.

I never let it show on the outside, but each time, I always wondered, would he come?

We had been doing this once a month, for almost a year.

I wouldn't be surprised if Magneto and Xavier knew, they always had a knack of knowing what was going on, besides, we weren't bthat/b good at secrecy.

Letting out the smoke, I watched the wind blow it away, making it disappear. In a way, it was almost a representation of the two of us.

We were here, but at the same time, we weren't, and just like the smoke, I could never quite keep it, it always left, vanished.

Just like him.

Shaking my head, I pushed away the thoughts, lifting my cigarette once again.

Just as it was about to touch my lips, a voice spoke, he spoke, making me pause mid motion.

"You can't seriously still be smoking those damn things."

Slowly turning to look at him, I took a deep nicotine filled breath, before saying, as I exhaled. "I'm a dead man anyway Iceman, let's not forget, I'm in the Brotherhood. We aren't too shined upon."

He glared slightly. "Yeah, well you chose them, so it's your own fault."

I shrugged, he was right, he knew it and bIb knew it, so why should I prove it?

Walking over to me, he plucked the cigarette from my grasp, before throwing it on the ground and using his foot to crush it into the dirt.

Biting back the urge to growl at him, I simply glared.

Rolling his eyes he said. "You know, it's probably more likely that. bthey/b," he pointed to the crushed cigarette "Will end up killing you one day; what with your ability to weasel out of everything."

"Whatever." I muttered, not meeting his gaze.

He sighed. "John, how long do expect me to keep coming here?"

I shrugged once again, keeping my gaze focused on the floor.

We stayed silent for a few moments, before I felt a hand on my chin, moving it so we were locking eyes.

"I can't keep doing this John, you know that. We can't just spend a few hours a month being together, only to end up fighting each other on the battlefield."

Closing my eyes, I placed my hand over his, bringing it down off my face, until they were resting, linked at our sides.

Opening my eyes, I looked into his, seeing the emotions flicking through them.

"Come back with me, if not to Xavier's then we'll go somewhere else, disappear, start again."

He was pleading with me; he'd only ever done this twice before.

Shaking my head I answered. "I can't, I bwon't/b. I'm not going to blend in and ignore everything, ignore how they treat us."

Bobby's whole expression changed, turning from hope, to a mixture of anger and hurt.

"You're killing people John, you're following Magneto's orders and hurting innocent people, and now, you're choosing all this, a life of crime… over me?"

"Bobby." I tried, but he snatched his hand out of my grasp.

"No, don't even try, it's just like the last two times isn't it? I'm not worth it, right? I told you that Rouge was a mistake, that I was scared, you accepted that. So what, now it just doesn't matter, nothing does? Everything we ever had, is nothing compared to your, your bvalues/b"

He practically spat out values, his eyes alight with emotions, feelings I didn't want to read.

I was momentarily struck by the irony of the situation.

Back at the mansion, I would be the one yelling and storming off, Bobby had hated it, but ever since I'd been working for Magneto, I'd had to control my emotions, become calmer.

He'd been happy about the change, he found it easier for us to get along... yet he hated everything about the reason why.

"This isn't getting us anywhere John, it's breaking us, slowly and surely… and it'll only get worse when we end up fighting each other, which is something that's sure to happen. It's already happened once."

My eyebrows furrowed… he couldn't mean?

Searching his eyes, I saw it, the thing I had been dreading and anticipating since the last fight.

"This needs to stop, we need to stop."

He went to turn away, but I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back, before he could speak, I was crushing our lips together.

He melted into the kiss within seconds.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him close, his body pressed against mine, as his arms snaked around my neck.

Slipping my tongue between his lips, we let the world fall away, as we poured our heart and soul into, what we knew, was our final kiss.

When we parted, it was only because of lack of air.

Leaning my forehead against his, I slipped my fingers under his shirt, lightly stroking his stomach.

"Love you." He murmured; his breath ghosting over my lips, lips that were already craving his again.

Opening my eyes, I went to smirk, but couldn't bring myself to do it, instead, I just studied his face, memorizing everything, as he did the same to me.

After what must have been only a few minutes to the rest of the world, we pulled back, putting some distance between us.

Giving me one more look, his face now carefully neutral he said. "Bye John."

I didn't answer.

Turning he started to walk away, when he was only just within hearing distance I finally let myself respond. "Bobby."

Turning he gave me a curious look.

Letting a small smile, with nothing more then genuine love lacing it, I said. "I love you too. Remember that."

He gave me a small nod back, before turning, and leaving.

As I watched him go, I threw my cigarette packet on the ground.

This time, the smoke was never coming back.

* * *

**AN:** There you are, my next JB fic I post will be smut… so um, yeah, thanks for reading!!


End file.
